Meet me under the cherry tree
by TsukinoYue
Summary: Sasuke finds Naruto dressed as a girl in a park and for a reason, can't take the boy (or girl?) off his mind.Bit by Bit, these two boys learn about each other, their fears, dreams and secrets .A story about accepting who you are without fear , about facing our own prejudices. A story about finding love at its purest form. SasuNaru, mentioned NaruSaku, Yaoi, Cross-dressing, Au, Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters. © Masashi Kishimoto**

**The story is based on the manga Udagawachou de Mattete yo by Hideyoshico © (aka author of the most amazing yaoi manga - if you don't know sensei's works, I highly recommend)**

Chapter 1 – A boy and a... girl?

Sasuke's point of view

It's by pure convenience I am in the other side of the town, where I wasn't supposed to know anyone except for my brother, Itachi, whom I have just visit in his new apartment. But here I am, in a small park, looking at one of my classmates, Uzumaki Naruto.

If I were in other circumstances, I wouldn't have spared a glance at him, but due to few details, I can't take my eyes off him. It's not every day you see one of your classmates dressed as a girl on the other side of town. But it's definitely him.

No matter how much the make-up makes him look delicate and even disguises the three scars like whiskers on each cheek he has, I can still see the fade lines on them. No matter how much the clothes make him look slender and thinner, I can see clearly his slightly broad shoulders, the flat chest and the bony hips. It only makes me wonder if I'm the only one to notice he's actually a boy.

He's alone, waiting, but I've been here for thirty minutes and no one has come to greet him, no, he only stares around, sometimes he looks nervous and sometimes he spaces out. I can only wonder why he is using a long blonde wig, tied in two ponytails, one at each side of his head. Maybe it was a punishment game, probably from one of the pranks he uses to play. Yes, that's it, the only plausible reason for Naruto to be dressed as a girl is a punishment of some sort. The only problem is that I don't see any other classmate who could have done it to him.

Suddenly he stands up from the bench and leaves, with my eyes following all his movements, the swing of his hips, the rise of the skirt he's wearing, and I can almost hear the clack of the heels on his a little too big feet. I stay still, watching him leave the place without anyone notice his swapped gender. On the contrary, men would look at 'her' with lust, desire or simply admiration. No one noticed that the blonde 'shy' girl was actually a hyperactive boy. No one but me.

My feet drag me back home but my mind is still wrapped on Naruto. I can't shake the feeling it wasn't just a game for him, a punishment or whatever the rational part of my brain can provide as a plausible explanation. To say the truth, I am curious to know more. Will he be there tomorrow? Maybe on the next week? My mind wanders through the infinity possibilities making me lose focus on what I should be doing.

"Sasuke, are you fine?" my mother asks with a concerned face due to the fact I was staring at my plate of food for what felt like twenty minutes.

"I'm fine, mother." I start to eat, observing the food was still heated, so it hadn't been twenty minutes, probably five.

"Did you and your brother have a fight?" she asks me based on my behavior. It's true that when we fight I act the same, but I'm not feeling the same. If I had argued with Itachi, I would be mad. I'm not mad, I'm intrigued.

"No, we didn't."

She smiles in relief. "Good, I worried when you didn't come home the time you told me." My face feels heated but I suppose it's due to the food. "Oh my, Itachi should be so busy now that he moved, you didn't bother him too much, did you? I still think it would be better for you to go visit him on the weekend."

I roll my eyes at my mother's worries. "No, mother I didn't bother him and as I told you before I can't go on the weekend because I have to study for a test on Monday."

My mother sighs softly "You told me…" then frowns lightly "But you still could have waited to see your brother. It would make you both good, Itachi needs time to arrange his new apartment and you need time to study, little man."

Before I can defend myself, my father decides to do it in my place. "Let them be, Mikoto. It's good for brothers to have their own time together. And Sasuke is doing well at school."

I feel a prideful sensation in my chest – aka my ego growing – to the rare compliment from my father and even my mother's expression softens to a gentle smile. "That's true, we're proud of you sweetie."

I smile back "Hn."

The rest of the day is very normal. My mother complains that I should clean my bedroom; my father says I should obey her when she tells him to interfere, and I ignore both of them in order to listen to music peacefully and do my homework.

At night, I lie in my bed, thoughts of my day swirling in my last moments of consciousness.

'_I should have talked to Naruto in the park.'_

-Moon appears, Sun disappears – Sun appears, Moon disappears-

I sit down at my chair in the back of the classroom as usual. Like every day, I ignore people around me with the only goal to pay attention at class.

People annoy me to no end, that's one of the reasons I have few friends, none in this class, the other reasons consist in my lack of ability of talking to people and my lack of interest on doing so.

While the girls tend to act like stupid beings with their intimate touches, what I definitely don't appreciate, the boys tend to hate me for no reason, calling me a bastard or a nerd, not that I care.

I have no intention of making friends at school. My focus is entirely on studies. I don't hate studying and I want to make my parents and my brother proud of me. I want them to compliment me and say I'm a good son and brother.

Nothing is more important to me than my family. I want to make them happy and proud, so my main goal is being the best I can no matter what the others say. Call me a bastard, a nerd or whatever they want to, they are not important.

Opposite to my words, my eyes keep going to the blond boy two seats in my right diagonal, Naruto. He's late as usual, but the teachers don't even bother with him, letting him enter the class and not saying anything to change his lateness. I wonder if he doesn't feel ashamed of himself, being late, being the dead-last of the classroom. I know I couldn't stand it, but he doesn't seem to care.

Lunch time comes and I find myself still observing the carefree idiot, talking happily with his friends. I had never really paid attention to him, but after yesterday, I can't help it. I'm curious, and I want to know more, I _need_ to know more.

I listen to their conversation in hope to hear them talking about yesterday, about being a prank, whatever, but nothing. No one comments about it and I have the feeling they don't have any idea.

I watch when he smiles at the pink haired girl besides him. They hold hands and kiss each other in the cheek, so I suppose she's his girlfriend. I wonder if she knows about him dressing as a girl. He's definitely prettier than her but that's not the point. I wonder if they were her clothes, but why would she want her boyfriend to dress as a girl? And why wouldn't she be near him then?

That much I want to know and I will find out.

With these thoughts, I keep staring and analyzing his conduct for the rest of the week, trying to decipher him. He seems normal to me, I mean, he's indeed an idiot always joking and playing pranks on his friends, being loud, pouting like a five year old child when someone says or does something he doesn't like, but still normal.

He's the catcher* of the school's baseball team and I suppose he's good, but he sucks at pitching, what's very curious and makes me wonder if it's some sort of unconscious act. I mean, he wears girl's clothes and is a good catcher, so even if he does have a girlfriend, I can only conclude that he's gay. But that's as far as I can go as an outsider and I know that I'll have to go back to that park in the first opportunity I have to find out more.

Apparently, I fail at being discreet on my observations since he suddenly approaches me in my chair "Uchiha!" The blonde speaks loudly, what annoys me, so I only arch an eyebrow. "What's your problem?" he demands in my face.

"I have no problem." You're the one cross-dressing for God knows why.

"Oh really?!" he crosses his arms over his chest with an annoyed expression to which I can only blink in confusion. "Sasuke, are you gay?"

I almost choke on air to the question. WHAT?! You wear make-up, a skirt and a wig and _I am_ _gay? _My frown deepens. "No!"

"Then stop it! Everyone is talking about you ogling me, man! It's freaking me out. You can't do that to…" He waves his hands around like a crazy man, and I can't help but compare to the shyness _she_ showed in the park. Was it possible for someone to act so differently?

I shrug off so he can stop screaming at my face about my creepy behavior. Is he serious? Because yes, he looks very serious about it. Maybe, and only maybe, I was mistaken. No, definitely not. Or maybe he has a sister who looks like him. Yes, that's a possibility I hadn't thought of, yet.

"Naruto…" I interrupt his babbling seriously. "…do you have a sister?"

He first blinks in confusion to my sudden question, and by mysterious universal forces, his voice is civilized when he answers me suspicious. "Huh? No, I'm an only son, why?"

"Hm. I see." Then it was really him. I should probably just ask him, but how can you ask a guy if he was dressed as a girl in the other day? I'm positive he would deny it, with reason or not. Besides, it's not even my business.

"Bastard, are you listening? I asked why!" Again with that loud voice that gives me a headache.

I sigh, closing my eyes for a moment. "No reason, just curious, moron."

He glares at me before he turns around. "Whatever… just stop staring at me all the time, weirdo." And leaves.

*A little word playing here with catcher meaning the baseball position and also the passive role in a homosexual relationship (aka the uke). I don't mean to say every catcher is gay or anything like that. It was just a small joke.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters. © Masashi Kishimoto**

**The story is based on the manga Udagawachou de Mattete yo by Hideyoshico © **

Chapter 2 – I know your little secret.

Sasuke's point of view

It's been two weeks since I last came to the park and only now I could come back here to see her again. With the pretext of helping Itachi fix his car, I came to the same park on the other side of town just to see her again. After two weeks observing Naruto, I can't be mistaken, if it's really him I'll know and I'll talk to him this time. About what, I still don't know, but I will.

I wait for a whole hour and nothing.

This bothers me extremely, so I conclude that it was really a one-time thing, that I'll never see _her_ again. A small hope tells me I just wasn't lucky _today_ and that maybe she will come tomorrow or the day after, but I don't fool myself with these silly thoughts.

A sigh escapes my lips. It was already foolish of me to come here in the first place; I really have no reason to be here.

So what if she caught my attention? What if I find her the prettiest and cutest girl I have ever seen? What if sometimes I dream of her? And... what if she is really Naruto? I hate him.

I definitely, conclusively, entirely hate him.

I hate how he's loud, how he's dumb, how he messes with everyone and no one does a thing about it. I hate it when he flashes that stupid exaggerated grin at his friends when he wants to change the subject, or pretend he didn't understand. I hate him for denying his homosexuality, _it's so obvious_. I hate him for having a girlfriend. I hate him for being the only girl I could ever have feelings for. I hate him for simply taking _her_ away from me. I hate him.

In my last glance at the park, when I'm leaving, I see her.

My heart beats faster and I can't believe how pretty she really is, prettier than I remembered.

This time her hair is down, only with a pin on the side, she's wearing a skirt with long white socks and boots, along with a long sleeved orange shirt. My mouth is open and my eyes can only follow her. So pretty, so delicate, so different from the idiot.

I want to talk to her.

But I can't move. I can only watch her from afar like I'm used to do with _him_.

I'm nervous, butterflies are moving in my stomach, my hands are sweating and my mouth is dry. God, I'm feeling so pathetic, like a middle school girl with her first crush. Wait, crush? I can't have a crush on Naruto, no matter how pretty _she_ is. I know she's still a guy, a moron, a… who are those people talking to her?

My eyes narrow when three older guys, that I never saw before, approaches her. I soon shake the feeling she knows them when she fidgets with her sleeves, looking uncomfortable. I want to know what they are telling her but I'm too far. The solution is to get near them without anyone to notice me, what's pretty easy considering they're near a lot of trees.

As I approach them, I listen to the conversation attentively.

"I see you still refuse to talk to us, cutie." Says the first guy in blue t-shirt.

Naruto only shakes his head and blushes a little, probably fearing being found out.

"Oh come on, pretty, we just want to know your name." says the second guy in yellow, who attempts to touch her face but is soon slapped away. It serves him right.

She looks desperate and I don't think I can take any longer of only watching it.

"Well, if you want to be like that, we'll only have to force you, huh. Can't let such a cute girl go wasted." Says the third guys in black, slowly leaning forward.

Naruto gasps in shock and I panic, unsure of what to do, but not thinking about it.

Yes, I'm not thinking when I walk closer to them just before any of them can touch her. "Hey babe, sorry I'm late." I say out loud, hugging her and whispering on her ear. "Just play along."

I turn around facing the other three guys with an annoyed expression. "Is there a problem here?"

They look at each other and the guy in black tee narrows his eyes at me. "Who are you?" he demands.

"That's not your business." I spat back, hugging _her_ closer to me. Even with the heels on her boots, she's shorter than me and, God, she feels so fragile in my arms.

"Bastard, of course it's my damn business. We were talking to the girl, so who the hell are you?" the guy glares at me but I glare back, harder. If he thinks he can win against me in a glare contest, he's extremely wrong.

"Isn't it obvious, idiot? I'm her boyfriend!" I have no idea why I say this, but it's too late now and it sounded really good on my mind. Not counting it makes me look cool saving the girl from the bad guys. God I need to stop watching soap opera with my mother.

"That's bullshit! You only want her to yourself but we saw her first, scum." The other two guys nod as their, I'll assume, leader tries to reach for Naruto.

I hug her even closer, keeping her out of his reach, protecting her. She hugs me back burying her face in my chest so I can't see it. "Fuck off!"

I frown and try to act if I were in a real situation, and not lying as I was being accused of, what was hard because I have no idea how a boyfriend should act in real life. I opt to follow the soap opera's role.

I roll my eyes exaggeratedly when they don't move. "That's stupid. Say babe, say to these morons you are my girlfriend so we can leave."

I can't see her face but I feel her nodding her head. It makes me feel warm inside and I almost smile, almost.

Still, when the two other guys are already backing away, the 'leader' grits his teeth. "I don't believe it!" he laughs evilly and I can only think this guy is totally out of it. "I. Don't. Believe. It!"

An idea crosses my mind and I smirk. "So you want more proof?" and before he can answer, I pull the blonde's head up by her chin. "Then I'll give you proof." Before Naruto can react I seal my lips to hers.

Oh my God, she feels so good.

I watch through half lidded eyes her shocked blue ones until they give in and close. Her lips are soft and taste like strawberry, probably from her lipstick. I don't mind it. It's good, so good I can't stop. From far in my mind, I can hear the guy grunt and cuss, leaving with heavy angry footsteps, but he doesn't matter anymore. I can't stop the kiss. I can't stop, but I don't know what more to do because… it's my first kiss… and it was with…

We break apart, looking at each other in shock. I can't believe I just… I just kissed her. My face feels heated. No, wrong, I just kissed _him,_ Naruto, the moron I hate. I can't, I…

"Sorry." I hear myself whisper.

Naruto turns around, red until the ears, shakes his head frantically, and for the first time _she_ actually talks to me. Differently from the moron of the school, she doesn't speak loud, just above a whisper; it was deeper than a girl's voice should be, but softer than his own normal voice. "No, no… you don't understand… you shouldn't… you couldn't… you don't know who…"

"Who you are?" I touch her shoulder, leaning forward to whisper in her right ear. "Or _what _you are?" I feel him freeze. "But what _you_ don't know…" I hesitantly wrap my arms around her waist. "…is that I _do_ know who you are… Na-ru-to."

He trembles in my arms, quickly pushing himself from of me. Those blue eyes look fearful, yet fiercely at me. "What do you want?" his voice is low, deep, dangerous and so fragile.

"Why are you doing this?" I demand to know with a blank face.

He blushes "I-I… it was… a da-dare!" he stutters.

"Oh really? The other week too?" I arch an eyebrow.

I see clearly as the blood leaves all his face, making him pale, sickly pale. He's almost crying by now. "I… it's not your business!" he tries to run, but I grab him by the arm.

"Well, sorry to say it, but now that I know your little secret-"

"Are you threatening me, bastard?" his eyes are watery and his voice is raspy.

"Wait, no! I just…" I don't know anymore.

"You said you weren't gay." He whines.

"I'm not!" Really, I am not. How could I be? And then. "You're the one gay here, moron."

"What?!" he frowns. "I'm not gay!"

My face shows the incredulity of his words.

"Don't look me that way, bastard. It's true, I have a girlfriend." He doesn't scream, but he is also not whispering anymore. He's not _her_ anymore despite the looks.

"Oh." It's all I can say, a weird ache in my chest. "But I…" I know I'm about to do something cruel, yet I… "And does she know about it?"

He freezes again.

"I see." My voice is cruel, but I can't help it. "I wonder how she would react if someone were to tell her."

"You wouldn't…" he whispers.

I force myself to smirk "Yes, I would."

"What would you gain from that, bastard?" his lips tremble. "I… I don't have anything, I swear! I'm poor and dumb, a total failure, what would you want from me?" He cries quietly, or is it her?

I feel horrible, a monster. I look down. "I just want to know you." I say low, but he hears me.

My gaze lifts the same time as his or hers, I'm confused. Our eyes meet. It doesn't matter.

Naruto shakes his head slowly, tears falling from his eyes. I reach a finger to wipe it out. "Please?"

Again, he shakes his head, afraid.

Slowly I watch him _and_ her leave me and I can't move. I look up the sky and see cherry blossoms falling around me. Such irony.*

*The cherry blossoms represent the fragility of life and are associated to the samurai's saying: 'Live the present without fear'. So you can get the irony of it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Read the small note for further information :D**

**Hello dear readers! To clear the misunderstandings and people asking for more chapters:**

**These are the first two chapters of a story a friend of mine, Nick Tsuki, is writing on this very site. It's a great story and I recommend you to read. The reason I posted on my own is that we made this little agreement of posting each other's story to get people to know the story and because I can do whatever I want. Of course she gave me permission to post her story and I gave her mine to post 'Family' before you go and tell her 'HEY this is not your story, bitch!'**

**Nick has been helping me a lot in this turbulent phase of my life, so I'd like to give her something special, then please give her story a chance and that will make her really happy. That's what I'm planning. And oh my God, you read until now, you're fabulous. Anyway, I'll post only the first and second chapter of it, so if you want to read more, as I _know_ you will, look for her profile, the story: Meet me under the cherry tree.**

**That's it. Have fun reading**

**Yeah people, it's not even my story. Though I know it's great.**

**These are the links (don't forget to erase the spaces)**

**For her profile: fanfiction ~ nicktsuki**

**For the story: fanfiction s / 8805909 / 1 / Meet-me-under-the-cherry-tree**


End file.
